


Going Up, Going Down

by distantattraction



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: M/M, elevator porn, gay detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantattraction/pseuds/distantattraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill the elevator sex prompt on the now-defunct LA Noire kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up, Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> also available at lanoireangstcorner.tumblr.com

Most of the suspects in Vice cases were relatively poor men, even the ones higher up on the food chain. It wasn't often that a ringleader needed interrogating, though Cole knew better than to hope the man would be convicted for his part in the whole affair. Prominent businessmen didn't get caught, not when they could afford to buy the department's support.

Still, the building his offices were located in was incredibly imposing. It towered above them as they approached, its facade almost impossibly ostentatious--but then, nothing was impossible in this city.

The man they were here to see worked from the ninth floor, and even that wasn't close to being the top of the building. They stepped through the doors--taller than they needed to be, clear glass reflecting the light of the afternoon sun briefly into their eyes--stated their purpose to the man behind the front desk, and were directed to the group of lifts at the end of the hall to their left. There was a _ding_ as the elevator reached the ground floor. They stepped inside, and the doors closed behind them.

They made it three and a half floors when the gears of the mechanism taking them up ground to a halt. There was a moment during which neither of them moved, unsure if they were imagining this or not. Cole pressed the button for the ninth floor again, but nothing happened.

"Well, this is just great, isn't it?" Roy said. "We should have just taken the fucking stairs."

"To the ninth floor? I doubt that course of action would have gotten along very well with your ego."

"Very nice. Elevators are about convenience, Phelps, simple as that. And there's nothing convenient about being stuck in this stupid box with you." Roy reached reflexively into his jacket for his cigarettes. He had the lighter in his hand when he caught the look Cole was giving him.

"Do you really think this is the best place to smoke, Roy? A small, confined space?"

With a roll of his eyes, Roy tucked the cigarette and lighter away again. "Can't smoke, can't leave. This is turning out to be a grand day."

"Just keep your mouth shut until someone gets us out of here."

With a small noise of contempt, Roy complied, leaning against one wall of the elevator. Cole leaned against the other. He had never really been one to complain, but this really was incredibly inconvenient. They had other leads they could be following up on, but instead they were stuck here.

Still, he thought, someone would have to come and get them soon.

They went a full twenty minutes with no signs of rescue before Roy broke the silence. He was slumped against the wall, while Cole had given up and standing. He sat on the elevator floor with one leg extended, the other bent so he could tap his pencil restlessly on his knee as he glanced over the case notes.

"This has been a fantastic day so far. I wonder what else will go smoothly today."

"Give it a rest, Roy."

"That's what I've been doing," he replied. "It's tedious. But then, I suppose that's why you're so fine with it. It suits you."

"And what would you rather be doing? We don't exactly have a lot of options."

"Oh, I'll bet I can think of something."

Roy straightened up and covered the short distance between them. Cole got to his feet as well. Roy was about the same height that he was, so Cole didn't normally find him too intimidating, but he still didn't like the idea of Roy standing over him like that.

Roy smirked when he stood, leaning forward to place a hand on the wall on either side of Cole's head. Cole blinked a few times in quick succession. He wasn't sure what was happening here, and he had no idea how to respond. His eyebrows came together. His mouth opened slightly, but no words came out.

Roy didn't have that problem. "There's no one around," he said, "no one to see us and nowhere else to go. I say we have a little fun."

"What does that me--"

Cole's words were replaced by a noise of surprise when Roy put his lips to Cole's. Cole moved into the kiss for a moment, no longer than that, before shoving Roy away from him, but that was enough. The familiar grin crept over Roy's face as he moved back toward him. "Come on now, partner, don't be like that," he said.

Cole moved backward, trying to keep a reasonable amount of distance between himself and the other detective. There was something predatory in Roy's gaze that made him want to keep moving. Unfortunately, the elevator didn't leave him much room for maneuverability. All too soon Cole found his foot hitting the wall and Roy's hands on his body, one at his shoulder and the other at his waist. It was bad enough being trapped in this small of a space with Roy acting the way he was, but now he had Cole literally backed into a corner. He did not like it.

The hand on Cole's shoulder traced a line down his back that sent a shiver up his spine. The hand continued down, giving Cole's ass a firm squeeze before dragging him forward into another kiss.

"What are you _doing?_ " he hissed as he pulled away. Cole could feel blood rushing to his face and, much to his dismay, somewhere else as well. Roy could probably feel it too, pressed up against him as he was.

"Come on, Cole, we've got to do _something_ to pass the time. What do you say?"

"I say no," Cole replied, incredulous. He hadn't thought Roy would be the type to give such an obvious escape route, and sure enough--

"I don't think I like that answer, Cole." He kissed him again, harder than before, throwing Cole's hat to the floor before pushing him so the back of his head and his shoulders hit the wall. Cole's eyes closed as he kissed back, the feeling of his tongue on Roy's the only thing that could distract him from the stirring in his pants.

Roy, on the other hand, had become increasingly aware of the way that Cole's erection was rubbing against his own. In a few quick motions, and without even breaking the kiss, he had Cole's pants open. Cole moaned against his mouth as Roy's hand ran along the length of his dick, thumb circling the head before moving slowly back and forth.

Cole gripped the rail on the elevator wall, knuckles turning white as Roy worked him. Roy had the kind of technique born of practice, and he had a keen enough eye to know when Cole was getting close to the edge and how to pull him back from it. He had him breathing heavily and moving his hips in time with Roy's hand, desperate for more.

Cole felt himself nearing climax again, and this time, instead of slowing down, Roy's hand moved faster. He came with a long, low groan, cum spilling out onto Roy's fingers, although somehow their clothes went unstained.

"Thinking about changing that answer you gave, Phelps?" Roy asked, wiping his hand off on the other man's underwear. Cole didn't even bother to respond. He just stepped out of the pants Roy was pulling down his legs. They were tossed aside, followed by Cole's shoes, which he kicked off at Roy's suggestion.

Roy undid his own pants before reaching a hand between Cole's legs. There was a sharp intake of breath as Roy's fingers slid inside him. The sensation was strange, and maybe not even pleasant, but hell if he didn't want all of it and more.

Roy's hand found that place that had Cole losing all pretense of composure, teased it briefly before pulling his hand away. Cole grabbed at his neck, bringing him in for a kiss that left Roy breathless.

He lifted Cole by the waist, wrapping his arms around him long enough for Cole to hook his legs around Roy's torso and brace his shoulders against the wall.

He exhaled audibly as Roy entered him, moaned as he began to rock his hips into Cole's, felt his back hit the wall with every thrust. Roy kept his eyes fixed on Cole's face, thinking about all the times he imagined doing this and the fact that the reality was living up to his every expectation. They moved together, responding to each other's cues and loving every moment of contact.

Cole tended to keep his eyes closed and his mouth open, but there was a point when he looked straight into Roy's eyes with the kind of clarity that usually came when he found some key piece of evidence at a crime scene. They kept their eyes locked, staring unblinkingly at each other until orgasm tore their attention away, drawing it instead to their heaving breaths.

They stayed fixed in place for about a minute before Cole let his feet fall back to the floor. Roy pulled slowly out of him and backed away, tossing Cole's pants over to him before tucking himself away again.

As Cole bent down to retie his shoes, they heard voices outside. They looked at each other in slight disbelief as the elevator moved up, out of the limbo between floors. A man waited for them on the fourth floor, where his apologies and pleas for forgiveness for the inconvenience and delay in assistance were met with a cursory acceptance and assurances that they would think no less of the company, but they really had to be on their way now. They stepped back into the elevator, pressed the button again, and were finally on their way.

"I knew that would be a good way to kill time," Roy said as the doors opened onto the ninth floor. He didn't get a response; he hadn't been expecting one in any case.

As they finally stepped through the office doors behind a secretary, Roy considered telling Cole that his face was still flushed and his tie needed straightening. He decided against it; he doubted that news would help Cole question their suspect, anyway.


End file.
